Secret
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Set a year after the movie. Mary and Joey are back in Beverly Hills for a break. When Joey's twin sister comes, so will a secret that Mary has unknowingly surpressed. Will Joey find out? Will the girls' be safe? JoeyMary
1. Arrival

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Another Cinderella Story, it's characters, and songs; only the things and people you don't recognize.

Author's note: I know I have a lot of stories that need to be continued, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. If you guys like this story, check out FirstJonasArmy's story, Undercover Rockstar. It's a great story.

POV: Joesphine.

Chapter 1

I sighed. I was going back to where I had been born and raised for half of my life. It's not like I don't like the town, it's just that I'll be seeing my mom again. My mom has tried to live the good life through me and my twin brother just about since the time we were ten.

"Have a nice trip" the stewardess chirped as I got off the plane at the airport. Mom put me and Joey, my brother, through dance and acting classes from the age of about seven. Little did anybody know, I was being trained for something entirely different. Once I got my bags and passed security, I began looking for a sign that said my name.

"Josie" I barely heard someone call. I looked over and saw someone wave at me. I just stared at him before suddenly realizing it was Joey in 'disguise'.

"Hey" I said pulling him into a hug. Joey had made a name for himself as a popstar and the press was normally somewhere near him. He pulled back after a while and looked me up and down.

"You've gotten taller squirt, you might just catch up to me" he teased. I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his arm. He took one of my bags from me and threw it in the trunk of his convertible. On the way home, Joey told me that they had moved into a larger house since I left.

"Only one house? Didn't mom want more than one" I asked him with a small laugh. He snorted and nodded, but told me that mom wasn't going to get a second house.

"We already have a house and a summer home that mom and dad use, we don't need another" he said. I patted his arm gently. We pulled up to the house and he helped me bring my stuff up to a room he and dad had picked out for me. I briefly pointed out that he and his girlfriend shared a penthouse in Manhattan and got a glare in return.

"I love this room. Is your girlfriend coming over today? I'd like to meet her" I asked. I really don't read or listen to any of the news, I had been talking to my dad a week before I came and heard about him recording in Manhattan and having a girlfriend.

"Tomorrow, she'll be here tomorrow" he mumbled. I snorted. It probably didn't go well when Joey brought her over to meet mom and dad. I had brought my boyfriend at the time over back when I still lived with them and my parents embarassed me. Mom had asked him about if he had a lot of money.

"Any boyfriends or possible ones" Joey asked as if he could read my mind. I shook my head and would probably still do the same even if there was a guy I liked. Joey had scared most of the guys that I could've gone out with away. I spent the next night talking to my dad and avoiding conversation with my mom.

"Thanks" a familiar voice said. I walked to thee front door and stopped when I saw who Joey's girlfriend was. She looked up at me and we stood there looking at each other dumbfounded.

"Mary" I asked incredulously.


	2. Telling Mary

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

Author's note: I probably have said this in the previous chapter, but if you like this story, you should check out FirstJonasArmy's story Undercover Rockstar. It's a great story.

POV: Joesphine and Joey.

Chapter 2

Mary broke out of her reverie and smiled. I soon followed and we gave each other a hug. I hadn't seen Mary since I was ten. She had been in the same dance class as I had; the 'special' class.

"Josie, I didn't know that you were related to Joey" she said. Joey and I both looked at the floor. Joey shifted. I never mentioned that Joey was my brother to anyone really because I usually got the 'You're Joey Parker's sister" question even back before he was famous.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to be always known as 'Joey Parker's sister', that gets old and annoying after a while" I told her. I saw Joey's turn from a bit of an awkward expression to a confused one. Mary turned to him and asked him why he didn't tell her.

"I didn't know the two of you knew each other. I'm just as surprised as everyone else" he admitted. He then looked up at me and gave me a look that told me we'd be talking later. That reminded me, I needed to talk to Mary. I grabbed her hand and Joey started to follow.

"I need to talk to Mary in private. No listening in" I told him leveling my gaze with his. I took her to my room and opened a secret passage in my room that only me and my dad knew about. Joey wouldn't and couldn't hear us.

"Mary, this is important, you can't tell Joey or anyone else. My dad's the only other person who knows about this. Remember the 'special' dance class? How they really trained us to fight? They called the two of us into action. Look, I want to tell Joey;believe me; but if either of us tells anybody the people we love could be in serious danger" I told Mary. Mary ran a hand through her hair.

"I forgot about that. God, I didn't think they'd actually call us in. What am I going to tell Joey" Mary sighed. I gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry too much about Joey, I'll help you figure something out. If anything, I'll talk to him and my dad and I will keep him busy" I told her. She looked a little nervous, but composed herself before walking back into my room and letting me close the door to the passage before opening my bedroom door. As I suspected, Joey had been trying to listen in because he hopped away from the door as it opened.

"I-It wasn't what it looked like" Joey stuttered. I sent a glare his way. I could tell he was lying. Mary went home a couple of hours later. While Joey was gone, I went to tell my dad that I told Mary so he could get the word out to the bosses.

"I hate doing this daddy. Joey should know" I sighed and rubbed my face. Mom was out shopping and it was only me and dad. Dad wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. He rubbed my arm gently.

"I know baby, it's just that it's too dangerous for him to know. Maybe one day you can tell him; I'd like to tell your mother, but it's too dangerous. I'll try to help you girls out as much as possible" he told me. I rested my head on his shoulder. My dad really wasn't as stupid or anything as my mom and the Hollywood stuck ups made him out to be.

"I know daddy, and thank you. I love you" I told him. He kissed my nose making me giggle. He would always do that to me when I was little. He'd be holding me and Joey in his arms and he'd give us both a peck on the nose before spinning us in circles. Joey, at the tender age of eight told my dad he was to old to be kissed by him.

"I love you more. Now go hide, I think your brother's out for your head for stealing his girlfriend for a couple of minutes" dad teased as Joey's convertible pulled into the driveway.

"Nene, we gotta talk" Joey said using his pet name for me. He came in and sat on a chair facing the bed I was sitting on. I sighed. He wanted to talk about the 'Joey Parker's sister' thing and was probably going to try to get what I talked to Mary about out of me.

_**Joey**_

I sat there silent for a few moments. I hadn't seen and even talked to Josie in the five years since she moved out of the house. She had changed in those five years. How much, I wasn't sure of, but she was hiding something. Something important that also involved Mary.

"Before, when you were talking to Mary, you said people would say 'Joey Parker's sister'..." I began. Josie cut me off with a sarcastic snort.

"Joey, that's what a lot of people called me. I was normally known as Joey Parker's sister instead of them learning my actual name" she admitted. I felt a flash of hurt from her. Josie and I had somewhat of what people call 'twin telepathy'. I closed my eyes and sighed. People could be real idiots sometimes.

"Josie, I didn't know. I would've done something if I did. I'm sorry" I apologized. I had always loved to sing and dance and I guess that made me a little popular even back in elementary school. I felt kind of bad hearing this.

"It's fine, I'm used to it" she said. I shook my head and sat next to her on the bed. It wasn't ok. It's not right for people to do that to others regardless of who it was. I felt her sadness; she _wasn't_ fine.

"No, it's not. I'll talk to the press if I have to" I told her. She looked up and I both saw and felt a little...panic? She grabbed my arm.

"N-No, it's ok. You don't need to go to the press, that's too much" she said. I cocked an eyebrow. She was definitely hiding something. My sister would never panic over something like this unless she was hiding something.

"Josie, what's going on" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I had two heads. Don't get me wrong, I don't need a act-by-act description of her life, but something wasn't right.

"Nothing's going on Joey, I just don't like the press" she told me. I took a couple of breaths and looked at her for a moment. I wasn't sure.

"Nene, is someone threatening you? Is that it? Is that what your trying to hide? C'mon kid, you can tell me" I asked her. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat. Could someone be threatening her because of me? Did I do something to make someone want to hurt my baby sister. Josie rolled her eyes.

"_**Nobody**_ is threatening me Joey, I swear. I'm not hiding anything. I'm also not a kid; I'm younger than you by only five minutes" she told me stubbornly as she looked me straight in the eyes. I sighed. If she _was_ hiding something, I'd never get it out of her at that point.

"I know, I know. You didn't want to come out. The doctors were about to do a C-section to get you out" I laughed. Josie punched me in the arm.

_**Joesphine**_

After some more banter, Joey left to go to bed. As soon as he did, my phone vibrated alerting me to a text message. I picked it up and made sure nobody was watching or listening before I read it.

_First mission tomorrow. Details given upon arrival. Alert Mary Santiago; phone is in possession of Dominique Blatt._

I sighed. I had just stopped Joey from being suspicious for now and tomorrow I was going on my first mission. I snorted sarcastically; I could just see myself coming home with a knife sticking out of me.

_"Oh no, Joey, I just happened to walk into the knife"_ I'd say when he'd see me. I'd also have to figure out a way to get Mary out of her house and back without being noticed. Oh, this was going to be interesting!


	3. Of Stereos, Boxes, and Bracelets

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

POV: Joesphine.

Chapter 3

Getting Mary out wasn't a problem at all; Dominique and the girls had gone a two month vacation somewhere. I rolled my eyes. The Blatt's motto has always been 'Go big and dramatic or go home'. At least I could get Mary away without too much worry.

"You ready" I asked her as we entered the base. She shrugged her shoulders. We walked into a large room and saw a man in the shadows. I sighed inwardly. This was a little too much like the repetitive, spy action movies.

"You girls are needed to accquire intel from a contact. This intel could help us discover who we are up against" the man said handing us a paper with the address of the place we were going to meet this contact.

"They know about this don't they? They're going to be all over us" I asked him. Mary looked from me to him and back again. The guy nodded and we both sighed.

"You are trained. Your 'dance class' has trained you" he told us. We left and hopped into the vehicle they provided for us. It was a convertible that was almost like Joey's, but it was black and from a different company. Once we arrived, we spotted the contact as well as...henchmen?

"Mary, back to back" I told her and she nodded. We were suddenly surrounded. The two of us started to fight as though that was all we every knew how to do. Using dance-like moves and weapons, we took out the bad guys one by one. Finally, the last one fell as I slid my foot under him and hit him in the shoulder.

"Get this to your boss. Pronto" the contact reminded handing Mary a manila envelope. I fought the back sarcastic remark and we hurried out of there. Once we got back to the base, we handed the envelope to the boss.

"Great work. You are dismissed" he told us. I raised an eyebrow and I left with Mary. That was certainly...interesting. I drove Mary back to her house in another car I was given. I promised her that I'd remind Joey to work on getting her out the Blatt's house.

I pulled up to the house and saw Joey's car in the driveway. I checked myself to make sure I didn't have anything on me that suggest I'd been fighting bad guys and went in.

"Where've you been? What was wrong" Joey asked me when he saw me. Damn, he used our twin telepathy! I could sometimes block it for a certain period of time and was working on being able to block it longer.

"Nothing was wrong Joey. You're getting paranoid or something" I sighed. I had been doing a lot of sighing recently and also had to work on that. I wasn't always as...cranky as I've been lately and it would get him and my mom suspicious.

"Where'd you get that car" he asked looking out the window. I moaned and smacked my forehead. I opened my mouth to say something, but my dad intervened.

"I told her she could get it. She was probably nervous about everyone looking at her or whatever" dad told him. Joey raised an eyebrow, but dropped it and went to his room. Once I closed the door to my room, I checked myself over and found some bruises that were going to hurt like hell in the morning.

"JOESPH PARKER" I screamed at the top of my lungs the next day. I ran out of my room and saw Joey down the hallway. I ran full speed at him and tackled him.

"Josie, what..." he began. He tried to push me off and get up, but I pinned him to the floor. His green eyes narrowed and he ordered me to let him go.

"Where is it? Where is the stereo system, the box, and the bracelet" I growled. When I left, I didn't take some of my stuff and Joey had promised he'd keep it. I had looked all over the house for it.

"Uh, they're not in your room" he asked. I growled and glared at him. His eyebrows shot up almost into his hairline as he thought. I waited for his next excuse.

"What do you think? Would I be out here asking you if they were" I said. He tried to get me off again, but to no avail.

"Did you try looking in the basement" he asked. I groaned and flicked his ear. Of all times, he has to be an idiot now?

"I don't know where the hell the basement is! I've only been here for a few days" I yelled at him. He finally got out from under me and took me to the basement. He located the stuff and I smiled happily. He sighed in relief.

"You could've just asked, you know" he mumbled. I sent a glare at him. I wasn't in a good mood right now. He looked up at me and began to fidget.

"You don't get it; these things mean a lot to me. The stereo was the prize I won at my first dance competition, the box was Nana's, and the bracelet was from Joan who...who died...in the car crash" I reminded him through gritted teeth. Tears slid down my face as I remembered my friend that died when I was eight. Joey's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Josie, I-I'm so sorry. I forgot" he said walking towards me and attempting to wrap me in a hug. I ran out of there before he reached me. I ran all the way to my room and slammed the door shut. It wasn't fair; it wasn't fair that Joan had to die. That that idiot who killed her and her parents would never know how much it hurts.


End file.
